Fire Emblem Xenoverse
by swift56
Summary: Follow the Saiyan warrior Kumber on his adventure through Ylisse, meeting friends and foes alike, and reacing new levels of power!
1. Prologue: Death of the Demon God

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to this rather unique project.**

 **Where we will be having a crossover of everything dragon ball, with fire emblem awakening.**

 **Trust me when I say I plan on making this as massive as I can.**

 **Also, if someone is interested in doing a reading of this, talk to me about it.**

 **If you do want to make one, then obviously you're gonna make either the Shepherds, the Z fighters, or a combination of some from each group read the story.**

 **So, let's do this!**

* * *

Time.

It's constant, ever changing.

Events at one point in time, sometimes affect another, sometimes they don't.

Sometimes changing the past will change the future, sometimes it won't.

However, currently a battle was taking place, with the sake of time and space hanging in the balance.

The area appeared to be some kind of dark void, with large crystals that showed events of the past taking place.

A man with wild black hair and eyes, wearing an orange gi, fighting against a man with black hair that spiked upwards who also had black eyes, wearing a blue suit underneath a white and yellow battle armor.

The first man, this time his hair spiked up and blonde, along with his eyes being green, fighting against a strange white skinned creature with large muscles and certain spots on it's body being purple.

That same man, his hair still blonde, fighting against a being that looked somewhat human, but it's body was mostly green, black insect like wings on it's back, and some kind of crown on top of it's head.

The man again, this time his hair being extremely long on top of being blonde, and his eyebrows being gone while his brow was more prominent, fighting against a pink child-like being, it's grin promising nothing but chaos.

But he wasn't the focus of the battle.

A young man was fighting in this void.

He had short, spiky black hair that just spiked out in every direction, along with black eyes.

He wore a light blue chinese style coat, with the kanji for turtle on the left side in front, a red belt tied around his waist, a white short sleeved shirt underneath it, and wrappings around his forearms. (Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume)

His pants were light orange in color, and were perfect for training. (Krillin's Orin Temple Gi, just the pants obviously)

His boots were a brownish color, with the tip being black. (Trunks' CC clothes boots)

And from underneath his coat, peeked out a brown monkey tail.

He was fighting against a being that could only be described as demonic, with blue scaly skin, a mane of red hair on the back of it's head, horns growing out the back of it's head and it's shoulders, and a long tail.

The young man was known as Kumber, a saiyan who joined the Time Patrol after being wished into the era from his own home.

The demonic being, was Demon God Demigra, whose goal was to control history.

Kumber rushed in, ducking under Demigra's fist, before planting his own solid punch into the demon's face, sending him flying backwards.

Demigra righted himself, as he glared back at Kumber "Damn you!" his dark aura flared around him "DAMN YOU!" he flew towards Kumber, his fist glowing with energy "I'll kill you!"

Kumber glared back at him "Demigra... it ends here!" he brought his hands together in front of him, before bringing them to his side "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" a ball of energy charged up between his hands, before he shot his hands forward at the last word, releasing a bright beam of blue energy, which soon clashed with the charging Demigra.

The two struggled against each other, before Demigra started to gain the advantage "Die, you maggot!"

Kumber grit his teeth as he was slowly pushed back "I won't... I won't give up! I won't lose!" he shouted as his aura suddenly flared around him in a golden color, his black hair turning gold and spiking upwards, as his black eyes turned green, and his tail turned the same golden color as his hair.

His beam suddenly grew in power, doubling in size, before it engulfed Demigra, his body slowly disintergrating within the attack.

"Impossible... I am a god! I've be... come a... god..." those were Demigra's last words, as he was destroyed by Kumber's attack, leaving behind a small orb of darkness.

The attack soon died out, as Kumber slumped forward, exhausted from the trying battle.

He had quite a few wounds, and his clothes were torn up at quite a few spots.

He soon shot his head up however, as he felt the world around him shake.

"Maybe... that fight was a bit too much for this place to take." he muttered worriedly.

He soon noticed the orb of darkness floating in front of him, raising an eyebrow as he reached towards it, before it burts open, and a large yellow bird came out of it.

Kumber smiled "Glad to see you're ok Tokitoki."

The bird flew in front of him, hooting happily.

The world around them shook once more, as something surprising soon happened.

Cracks seemed to be forming in midair, slowly spreading out, before some of them burst open, and seemed to be showing other areas.

Kumber stared at these cracks in confusion, before he heard something cracking behind him, making him spin around to see one such crack forming behind him, ready to burst open.

"Oh... crapbaskets." he said as the crack burst open, and dragged him inside, the last thing he heard as darkness took him being Tokitoki hooting out in worry.

* * *

Bleary eyes slowly opened, gazing up at a forest canopy.

"Oh dear Kami... my head hurts." groaned out Kumber as he grabbed hold of his forehead, his hair, eyes and tail having turned back to normal sometime after he passed out.

"Need a senzu." he mumbled as he reached inside his coat and grabbed a small brown bag, opening it before pulling out a small green bean and popping it into his mouth, chewing it before swallowing it.

The effect was immediate as he shot up to his feet, his wounds completely healed up, and his strength even higher.

He sighed happily as he stretched his arms "Feel even better than before." he then looked inside of his bag "Good, doesn't look like I'll run out anytime soon."

He then looked up, observing the forest around him "Wonder where I am?" his stomach then growled rather loudly, making him chuckle as he pat it "But first, need something to eat, Senzu's aren't very filling after all."

He started walking through the forest, intent on finding himself something to eat.

Berries might do the trick, but he'd need a lot, deer would be nice, but there's not a lot of meat there, however, at the moment he could really go for some-

A growl cut off his thoughts, making him turn his head to the right to see a bear glaring at him and growling.

Kumber simply blinked at it for a few moments, before he started to grin hungrily and drool a bit "Bear meat, just what I was looking for."

The bear suddenly looked very worried, as it slowly took a few steps back, before turning around and running away, Kumber chasing after it and calling it his 'Dinner'.

* * *

Kumber sighed as leaned against a tree, patting his stomach happily as bear bones were scattered around his firepit.

"Ahh, nothing like good old bear meat to fill you up." he said as he relaxed for a few moments.

He continued to lean against the tree, before he slowly opened his eyes "Maybe I should try to figure out where I am."

He slowly got up and put out his fire, before reaching out with his senses to try and detect people close by, before he sensed two somewhat high power levels some distance north from him.

"Well, those are certainly stronger than an average person." he then grinned as he floated up out of the forest and into the sky, before a white aura surrounded him as he shot forward towards the power sources.

"Hopefully they'll be able to tell me where I am." he mumbled to himself as he kept on flying forwards, passing by a flock of birds and waving to them as he freaked them out.

Soon he could see something on the horizon, identifying it as a wooden home as he got closer and closer, and the power levels were in front of the house, but had yet to detect him.

He kept on getting closer, and finally the power levels reacted as they moved towards him, and he saw two white auras moving towards him in the sky, meaning they could fly as well.

He guessed they didn't so much sense him as they saw him coming.

He soon stopped in midair, and the two power levels soon reached him, letting him identify them.

The higher power level was a woman with long black hair that reached the small of her back and black eyes, wearing a tight red full body suit underneath a white and yellow saiyan armor, with white gloves and boots. (literally Vegeta's outfit during the Cell saga but with a red undersuit instead of blue)

The lower power level (though by not a lot, the margin was rather small) was a young man with black hair that went down to the back of his neck, slightly spiky in appearance, purple eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to the one worn by the woman, but with a dark purple undersuit instead of a red one.

And the both of them had monkey tails wrapped around their waists.

Kumber blinked in surprise, not expecting that the first people he'd meet would be saiyans like him.

"Who are you?" the woman asked with a mature sounding voice.

Kumber blinked before he bowed like the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, had thought him "My name is Kumber, pleasure to meet you." he said as he let his tail peek out from his coat.

The woman noticed his tail, if the fact her eyes widenned was any indication "You're a saiyan... so more of our people survived?"

Kumber stood straight again as he raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? Of course more of our people survived, everyone knows that."

The young man raised an eyebrow as well "I feel like we may have different information than what the other party thinks."

The woman sighed as she patted the young man's head "You're probably right. Come on, let's head inside and we'll see what the other knows."

Kumber blinked before he shrugged and followed them to their house.

* * *

The young man put down a quill on the table as he grabbed a note that he had been writing "Alright, so, first the common events we have, are that our homeworld is called Vegeta, and that it was destroyed by Frieza. After that, everything is different. From what we know, our Frieza is still very much alive, but you say that your Frieza was killed by a saiyan known as Goku, and that at some point in history, Frieza's race, the Arcosians, joined a group known as the Time Patrol, dedicated to keeping peace throughout time, which is the same group you're a part of. Another different fact, the heir to the throne of our planet where you're from was called Prince Vegeta, but here it's-"

He was cut off by the woman who pointed at herself "Me, Princess Casha, and by extension he is as well since he's my son." she said with a smirk as she pointed at the young man, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Right, it's mom." he then cleared his throat "So, that seems to be the most important facts out of the way. Now, what's your theory on what's going on?"

Kumber scratched his cheek in though "Well, Lord Beerus once mentionned there were multiple universes, but that none of them were exact mirrors of each other, it's possible I landed in one of those parallel universes."

Casha stared at him for a moment "You met the God of Destruction?"

Kumber nodded "Yeah, even trained under him a little. I also have an Arcosian friend who trained under Frieza."

"One of your friends is an Arcosian?" asked the young man.

Kumber nodded "Yep. I have a few Arcosian friends, some Namekian friends, Humans, other Saiyans, and even Majins."

The young man tilted his head "Huh, and all of them are members of this Time Patrol? Interesting... ah, I just realized I haven't told you my name yet." he then chuckles sheepishly as he holds a hand out to Kumber "My name is Robin, and I'm an aspiring tactician, pleasure to meet you."

Kumber nodded and shook Robin's hand "Pleasure to meet you Robin."

Casha leaned on one of her arms on the table "So, how strong are you Kumber?" she asked with a grin.

"Strong enough to kill a Demon God and not die while sparring against the God of Destruction." Kumber said casually.

"How about we test that out then? But, first, you'd need some battle armor." she said as she got up.

"Well I've already got my own set from when I was sent to planet Jamelia as a kid, but I honestly prefer this outfit... although it is kind of torn up." Kumber said as he tugged on his coat with a frown.

He liked that coat.

One of his friends got it for him on his birthday.

"Well, I've got sewing materials here, so you should be able to fix it up later, but for now, go change in your battle armor. And then head outisde, we'll be waiting for you there." Casha said as she walked out with Robin following after her.

Kumber shrugged before he pulled out a capsule from his coat and opened it, revealing a box, that when he opened, he smirked as he saw his old armor.

The shoulder pads and stomach portion were a dark blue, while the main body of it was black.

The undersuit was black in color, and beyond that, identical to the outfit Vegeta had worn during the battle against Majin Buu (no sleeves, but pants basically)

As for his hands and feet, simple white gloves and boots.

His old scouter was even in the box as well, it looked identical to the one Vegeta wore when he first arrived on Earth, but with a purple lens instead.

He went about and changed out of his clothes and into his armor, wrapping his tail around his waist when he was done, before stepping outside, seeing Robin doing sit-ups while Casha did a few stretches.

"So, an old style armor huh? Well those are still pretty good, now then, show me what you got." she said with a grin as she got into a battle ready stance.

Kumber grinned as he decided to surprise them a bit, lowering his arms to his waist and letting his aura flare out, white for one second, before it flared again in gold as his hair turned gold and spiked up, his tail turning gold as well, and his eyes turned green again.

Casha seemed to stumble without even having moved "What the fuck is that?!" she shouted as Robin stopped his exercise to stare at Kumber in confusion.

Kumber grinned "This, is a Super Saiyan."

"Like in the legends?" asked Robin in awe.

Kumber nodded, before his grin widenned "And I'm going to help you turn into one Robin."

Casha snapped out of it at that, before she looked to her son, considering Kumber's proposition "Do it. I want to see how powerful my son can become."

Kumber nodded, before he blinked as he just remembered something "Ah, I've been meaning to ask, where exactly am I?"

"We're in the Halidom of Ylisse at the moment." said Robin.

Kumber nodded "Never heard of it, but ok."

The other two gave him an odd look before shrugging it off.

Kumber cracked his knuckles "Now then, let's start this training session."

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **That was our prologue to this massive story.**

 **Now, you're probably thinking that the next thing on the list is to start the story of Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Well you're wrong.**

 **Nope, we actually got a few things to get through first.**

 **One of those things being Super Saiyan Robin.**

 **Robin's appearance is completely custom by the way, not at all based on any available elements for customization in awakening.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome back to FEX!**

 **Best thing to call it really.**

 ***Ember walks up next to me while holding Ashley***

 **So, today is the start of our first saga.**

 **And as well, I just want to show you what kind of sagas you can expect.**

 ***Ember pulls out a remote from behind her and pushes a button on it, making a screen come up behind us that has all the saga names***

 **-Beginnings Saga**

 **-Plegia Saga**

 **-Constant Invasions Saga (you'll understand once we reach it)**

 **-Buu Saga**

 **-Valm Saga**

 **-Grima Saga**

 **-? Saga (name is not known yet, but it'll feature DBZ movies)**

 **-Time Breakers Saga (that'll probably be a big one)**

 **-Universal Tournament Saga**

 **-Future Trunks Saga**

 **-Any other Saga that happens in DB Super**

 **And that's the ones set in stone at the moment.**

 **So yeah, this story will go beyond Grima and feature even more.**

 **I also don't mind showing you all of that, it gives you an idea of how big this story will be after all.**

 **Also, they're might be more Sagas added in the future, and some might get shifted around.**

 **For example, the Buu Saga might get moved to later.**

 **And I'll try, keyword try, to have events related Xenoverse 2 and Heroes be more prominent once we hit the Time Breakers Saga.**

 **So, for now, let's begin the story!**

* * *

A month had passed since Kumber arrived on this alternate Earth.

He had been training Robin constantly, but the young man had yet to become a Super Saiyan.

It wasn't too surprising though.

It took Gohan nearly a year of constant training to achieve the form after all, and Goku reached it when Krillin was killed in front of him.

As for Kumber, he reached it when he was pushed to his limit against one of the Time Breakers, Mira, during their first battle on Namek.

Technically speaking that meant he had achieved the form slightly before Goku, but those were semantics.

He had yet to reach Super Saiyan 2 though, but maybe training against Robin when he finally achieved the first stage might help both of them to ascend further beyond.

He was already planning on some future training regimens, in hopes of reaching higher and higher levels of power.

Who knows, he just might achieve Super Saiyan 3 with enough training, or he could reach Super Saiyan 4, like Goku and Vegeta had in an alternate future timeline.

It had been a weird day when the Supreme Kai of Time had explained about that to him, since he was immediately sent on a quest in that specific timeline and ended up fighting alongisde the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta.

But, back to the present though.

Kumber and Robin had just finished another day of training, as they floated back down to the house.

Kumber felt like Robin was getting closer each day.

But something was missing from their training.

It took him a few hours to figure out what it was, and propose an idea.

"What do you mean by a journey?" asked Robin.

"I'm saying that you need to explore the world, maybe we'll find strong warriors who could give us a decent match. Think about it, you've already surpassed your mother, and you're only fighting against me, things are getting stale." Kumber explained.

Robin thought over his words for a long while, before his mother clapped her hand on his shoulder with a smirk "I say do it, it'll give you some real world experience to boot."

He thought a little more before nodding with a smile "Alright, let's do it."

Kumber grinned "Great! But first, you'll need something less suspicious to wear."

Robin blinked as he looked at his battle suit "What's wrong with it?"

"It draws a bit too much attention." Kumber said with a shrug.

"Well, you're lucky I've been working on some new training clothes, for both of you." said Casha as she went into her bedroom before coming out with two boxes.

Kumber blinked "Why did you make one for me?"

Casha grinned as she put one of the boxes in his hands "Because you've been like a nephew to me, and I take care of my family."

Kumber looked at her in surprise before he smiled, opening the box to find a light blue training gi with the kanji for 'Time' on the back and on the front left, with light orange training pants, a red belt, a white training shirt, red wristbands, and black boots with white soles.

Robin opened his box as well, finding his own training gi, in dark purple, training pants in the same color, a white belt with dark yellow wristbands, and simple dirty white boots, and unlike Kumber, he didn't have an undershirt.

The two young men soon changed into their new gis before heading outside.

"So, how about you decide where we're going first Robin?" said Kumber with a smile.

Robin nodded before he closed his eyes and sensed out for ki signatures like Kumber had thought him, before opening his eyes again after a few moments "Let's head north, beyond Regna Ferox." he turned to Kumber and grinned "I can sense a lot of people beyond the ocean."

 **(Play Chouzetsu Dynamic English cover by JorporXx)**

Kumber grinned as he turned to look north "Then let's go!"

Robin nodded as he turned to his mother "Goodbye mother! See you again soon!" he said as him and Kumber started to float up in the air, before white auras surrounded them as they flew off north, Casha watching them leave with a smile.

Kumber and Robin soon flew over the snowy regions of Ferox, and before long, they reached the ocean.

Robin smiled broadly "I can't wait to see the sights we'll encounter."

Kumber nodded with a smile "We'll be seeing lots of different things, but we'll also be training a lot on our journey." he turned his head to look at Robin "After all, you still have a lot of techniques you need to master, and a few of your own to create."

Robin nodded "Do you have your own techniques?"

Kumber nodded "I have a few." he said simply.

Before long, the two started to see a land mass getting closer and closer.

They both smiled.

It was time for their adventure to begin.

* * *

 **And voila.**

 **Short yes, but I didn't want to make the first story of the saga part of the saga's intro.**

 **So, what do you all think about this? The fact we have an adventure before even starting the story of Awakening.**

 **It's gonna be a big story, you can be sure of that.**

 **Also, I want to point out that the pairings are only decided for Kumber, Robin, and Chrom as of yet, none of the other shepherds have their pairings decided.**

 **So if anyone wants to help me figure that out, go ahead, I'd appreciate the assistance.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
